Singer 3 The Cullen Twins
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione and Edward have now been married for 2 years and Hermione is feeling broody. So what happens when the impossible happens and she has twins? What do the Volturi have to say? Will the Cullens ever have any peace? HGxEC
1. Chapter 1: Left Out

Welcome to the third story in the Singer Series. I hope you enjoy this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Left Out**

Hermione and Edward sat out on the Potter's front lawn with Harry, Ginny and their son James. Hans was also with them, his wife of over one year, Leah and their daughter, Tala Kacela Christophe. Leah had chosen the name as Tala was Native American for wolf and Kacela was African for Hunter.

This combined the two perfectly in their little girl. Hermione was currently holding James, who was two years old, in her marble arms. James was touching her skin, trying to find the things that made her arms sparkle in the sunlight.

A pang ran through her at the thought she could never have a child with Edward. After all, she was technically dead. She sighed and lightly kissed James' forehead. James giggled as his godmother's cool lips touched his skin. "My-knee!" He cooed.

Hermione giggled and tickled the toddler gently. Edward watched as his wife played with the boy, knowing the she felt the longing most females felt after a while. He could see it in her eyes as she looked at Tala and James. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him as James toddled off to his mother. Edward shot her his trademark crooked grin.

Hermione smiled back and looked fondly at her godchildren. Images of the children she would never have flew through her head and dampened her mood slightly. She jumped as Edward put his hands on her shoulders.

"Love, don't think about it. I know it hurts and you long for a child, but just think about what else you have gained." He whispered. Hermione's topaz eyes slid shut and images of Edward and the Cullens flooded her mind. A smile appeared on her face.

"You're right, as usual." She replied, reaching up and stroking her husband's jaw. Edward leaned into her touch and smiled softly. "I love you, Hermione Cullen." He hissed silently. Hermione smiled at her married name. "And I you, Edward Cullen."

Ginny watched from her seat as her best friend turned Vampire had a private moment with her husband. James pulled on her red hair and diverted her attention back to her son. "Hello, baby. What is it?" She asked.

James smiled widely up at her. "Juice." He demanded. Ginny smiled indulgently at the little raven haired boy and handed him his juice cup. James' brown eyes slid shut again and his breathing evened out after a little while.

"Do you want me to take him?" Hermione asked, noticing her godson had fallen asleep. Ginny smiled up at her friend, knowing the agony that Hermione most be going through. "Of course. You know where the nursery is by now." She replied.

Hermione carefully held the small boy in her arms, the mini replica of Harry, and entered Godric's Hollow, where the Potters now lived. She climbed the stairs and came to a stop outside a small room.

The walls were a deep blue and had mountains that housed dragons on them. The floor was the colour of grass and the ceiling was full of stars. The moon stood out clearly in the sky.

It was spelled to change when little James went to sleep to help him rest better. Hermione lay him down in the cot and pressed another kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, James. Remember Aunt Hermione loves you with all her un-beating heart."

Harry was just going to grab something from his study that he wanted to show Hans and Leah. He passed his son's nursery when he heard Hermione's whispered statement to his son.

He felt a pang in his heart for his friend and turned away. If it wasn't for him, she would still be human. At least that was what he thought.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, startling him out of his morbid thoughts. "You're thinking too hard." Hermione whispered. Harry sighed and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're a Vampire." He told his oldest friend. "Maybe so. But I wouldn't change anything for the world." Hermione grinned, kissing his cheek and returning to the garden.

Tala was asleep in her mother's arms when Hermione got back outside and Hans and Edward were deep in discussion about Vampire history. Hermione grinned to herself. No, she wouldn't change a thing at all about the way her life had played out.

After all, things happened for a reason and if it wasn't for the war she wouldn't have moved to Forks, met Edward, become a Vampire or have met Hans. Also, Hans wouldn't have ever met Leah and innocent little Tala wouldn't have been born.

Not to mention she wouldn't have some of the wonderful friends she had now if it wasn't for the war; or the wonderful family she had grown to love and now got to spend eternity with. No, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She sighed happily and took her seat beside Edward again, talking to Leah and Ginny. Yes, she was very happy with the way things were.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hi, sorry for any rambling in this chapter. It was mainly about how Hermione feels.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mirror

Hi, this is chapter two. I managed to update asap. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if the next few chapters seem rushed but I want to get them out of the way before the plot thickens.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**The Mirror**

Hans stood before his second year Defence Against the Dark Arts class, his eyes roaming over every student. "Vampires are very dark creatures." He began. "Hey, I resent that!" Hermione objected from the back of the class. Hans rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, there are two types of Vampire. The red eyed Human Drinkers and the topaz eyed Animal Drinkers." He continued as if Hermione hadn't interrupted him at all.

"We prefer Vegetarians." Hermione piped up again. Hans scowled at her. "Everyone, please meet my good, but annoying, friend, Hermione Cullen. She is a 'vegetarian' Vampire, as you may have guessed from her comments."

Hermione stood up and waved at the students. The class gasped and stared at the beauty and war heroine before them.

Whispers flew around the classroom as the Purebloods and Half-Bloods told the stories of Hermione Granger, now Cullen, to those who didn't know the story at all. Hermione huffed and moved at Vampire speed to Hans' side.

Hans jumped a little and playfully glared at her. Hermione shrugged and leaned against his desk. "Must you do that?" Hans asked. Hermione's face broke out into a smirk. "But it's so much fun. Besides, its like when you first exposed me."

Hans flinched at the memory. "Well I didn't know you then." He protested. Hermione patted his arm. "It's okay, I forgive you." She smiled.

The class progressed really quickly, even for Hermione, and soon it was lunch. Seeing as she didn't need to eat, Hermione excused herself to explore the castle she once resided in.

She was meandering aimlessly down a random corridor on the sixth floor when she felt a strange pull towards on the classrooms. Hermione tried to dismiss it and was almost succeeding until curiosity got the most of her and she went to investigate.

A mirror stood harmlessly in the middle of the room gathering dust. It had strange runes round the frame and Hermione moved closer without realising it. She took it all in and gasped. It was the Mirror of Erised.

Hermione took a step back, remembering how Harry's story of how he had been drawn into it because he saw his parents. She couldn't let the same happen to her. Harry was but a boy and human so couldn't stay there forever, but Hermione literally could.

The power of the mirror drew her closer once more and she soon found herself staring into the glass before she could remember what was going on. But by then, it was too late and she was enthralled.

Hermione stared as the images of Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took form. Beside Edward was herself. She was smiling broadly and in her arms was a topaz eyed, pale child of about two years old.

The little girl was a perfect mix of Edward and herself. She had her mother's curls, but a little tamer than Hermione's original bushy mop, and they were Edward's bronze colour. She had Hermione's mouth and Edward's strong nose. She was beautiful.

As she watched, Edward's image leaned over and kissed the child's cheek. The little girl laughed and Hermione swore she could hear it. Alice's image danced over to the child and put a bow into her curls. Emmett then scooped her out of Hermione's arms and twirled her around while the family watched.

A pang ran through her at the thought she would never have that. It was enough to bring Hermione out of her trance. Backing away from the Mirror, Hermione ran at Vampire speed to the Great Hall. She was beside Hans in a minute. "I need to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She whispered in his ear.

Hans nodded and Hermione sped out of the hall and school grounds. She made her way to the Cottage in Hogsmede that the Cullens still owned. They had decided not to move back to America as they were happy in England where everyone knew what they were and they didn't need to hide.

Edward was lounging on the sofa in his and Hermione's room when his wife burst into the room. She flew into his embrace, acting as vulnerable as she had been when she was human and first came to Forks.

"Hush, Love. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, stroking Hermione's curls. Hermione explained about the Mirror and shuddered as she dry sobbed. Edward cradled his wife and whispered words of comfort to her.

Suddenly, her breathing changed tone and her eyes slid shut. Worried Edward shook her and Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione? HERMIONE!" He cried in anguish, praying desperately that his wife would be okay. It was like she was sleeping, but Vampires couldn't sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So, something has happened to Hermione. Is she, by some miracle, really sleeping? Or is there something sinister going on? Tune in next time and I will try to update ASAP, but I am busy with 6th form.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

Recently I've been in the writing mood so hopefully, I will be updating more often. This happens every now and again when I get bored of reading, lol. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Dream**

Hermione's eyes slid open and she peered at her surroundings. She seemed to be floating in a white mist, nothing around her. "Edward? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Anyone?" She called, her voice echoing slightly in the lonely mist.

"Hello, Child." A voice called, it echoing with an otherworldly undertone. Hermione spun round at inhuman speed and came face to face with a woman in a white toga.

"My name is Aurelia. I have been sent by the fates to deliver you a message." The woman told her. Her long, straight blonde hair billowed out behind her in some unseen wind, her eyes, all white, shining with her aura. She was beautiful.

"What message? Where's is Edward? What happened?" Hermione asked, becoming more stressed by the second. "The fates have seen watched you. They have heard your silent pleas. You have seen how you have sacrificed yourself for others time and time again, never once asking for a reward. They are granting you your reward. The reward of bearing children."

Hermione gaped at her. "Excuse me? I'm a Vampire. I can't have children. Now where is Edward? What is going on?" She hissed.

Aurelia sighed. "Edward is with your body while your Spirit is in the ether. To them you merely appear to be sleeping. The fates are granting you the gift of four children, no more. They see you as worthy." She replied, answering all Hermione's questions.

"Four? Why four?" She gasped. Aurelia smiled kindly. "They like even numbers." She replied with a noncommittal shrug. The wind around her changed directions and Hermione's heightened senses caught a hint of whispers. Aurelia turned her head towards the wind. "It's time to send you back, Hermione Cullen. Good luck." She whispered.

Edward held his wife as she lay limp in his arms. "CARLISLE!" He screamed. The door burst open and the Cullen family ran into the room. Alice was at the front of the crowd. "I…I didn't see it coming." She gasped, her topaz eyes worriedly fixed on her sister in law's face.

Jasper gathered his pixie Vampire wife into his arms and sent a calming wave at her. Alice fell into his arms, weeping softly. Carlisle stepped forward and dropped down beside the sleeping vampire, the impossibility that was before him.

He ran his hands gently over her face and lifted her eye lids. The topaz orbs flickered desperately beneath her lids. Carlisle let them shut again and looked thoughtfully at her. "Carlisle, please. Do something. I can't lose her." Edward pleaded pathetically. "If she dies, I will go to Italy, before the Volturi and beg to die." Esme gasped in horror at this proclamation. "Never do such a stupid thing."

Edward looked down in surprise. Hermione's topaz eyes stared back into his own. "If I ever died, don't you dare even consider killing yourself." She spat.

"Mione!" Alice squealed, throwing herself into the witch's arms. Hermione laughed and hugged Alice tightly. "Easy, Pixie." Alice pulled back and glared at her slightly. "Don't ever do that again. I thought you had died. I didn't even see it coming." She wailed softly. Hermione bit her lip, a habit left over from her human life, and mulled over Aurelia's words.

"Hermione? Do you want to have a day off work? What happened?" Edward asked softly, stroking Hermione's hair. "Nothing, nothing happened. Just some nonsense. Some woman said I went to the ether and the fates had granted me a gift. As I said, Nonsense. I'm going to work." She replied.

The Cullens gaped at her. "What?" Hermione asked defensively. "The fates gave you a gift?" Carlisle gasped. "No, it was just some stupid stupor brought on by the stress of the day." Hermione dismissed it, standing. "What time is it?" She asked.

"One." Edward replied. "Oh, I'm going in early. I know I should be in at Six, but I could use a little training to let off some steam." Hermione stated, running into her and Edward's room and changing into her Auror robes at Vampire speed. Before the Cullens could stop her, she apperated.

Kingsley was just on his way to his office when he saw Hermione walking towards the Auror training room. "Hermione, it's One! You aren't due here until six." He called. Hermione waved him off. "I've had a really bad day, Kingsley. I just need to work it off." She called, entering the room.

The Cullens sat in their house, staring at the spot where she had left. "What type of gift do you think she was given?" Emmett asked after a while. "I don't know. But in time we shall know." Alice replied as she snuggled in Jasper's arms some more. "I just hope what ever it is, Hermione can handle it." Edward nodded. "She can. She's Hermione Cullen."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I will try to update as soon as I can. Oh, I would like to post some of my stories on Granger Enchanted so if anyone would be able to Beta me, just review and let me know. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness

Hi, I said I was in the writing mood didn't I? It won't be long until the story really begins to hot up. So, sit back, Relax and let the story unfold before you. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Sickness**

A week had passed since the dream and Hermione was standing outside the Ministry waiting for Harry. There was a pop, not audible to the humans above the raging August wind, and Hermione turned to see Harry wrestling to keep his jacket closed.

She shot him a dazzling smile and, when he blinked, appeared next to him. Harry jumped a little and shook his head. "I still have to get used to that." He sighed, laughing a little. "That's the same thing Hans said when I visited him last week." Hermione joked, gently poking her friend in the side.

Harry laughed. "Let's get in the warm and get duelling." He told her, guiding his Vampire friend into the Ministry with a hand on her lower back. He shivered slightly at the marble of her skin, still not completely used to the lack of warmth she excluded.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried, her wand pointed right at Harry. He barely ducked it and sent back a stunner of his own. Hermione's Vampire eye sight enabled her to see the spell moving slower than Harry's human eyes would and she neatly side stepped it.

Harry huffed in annoyance. "Trust the Ministry to pair me up with a Vampire!" He called to his duelling partner. Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes, but you are the Chosen One." She reminded him with a teasing grin. "Oh, shut up." He growled good naturedly. "Make me, Potter." Hermione taunted.

"Silencio." Harry called, trying to catch Hermione off guard. Hermione merely laughed and dodged the on coming spell. "So close, yet so far." She drawled, twirling her wand lazily on the tips of her fingers, her eyes gleaming with challenge.

"Avis, Stupefy, Protego!" Hermione called in rapid succession. Harry was distracted by the stream of yellow canaries circling his head and didn't have time to protect himself properly from the stupefy. But he did have time to send a stunner at Hermione, which harmlessly bounced off her shield.

Harry fell to the floor, limp, as the stunner connected with him. Hermione chuckled and undid the stunner. "Never duel a Vampire, remind me of that." Harry muttered as he stood, rubbing his back.

"You're just disappointed that even though I'm dead, you still can't beat me." Hermione grinned, sticking her tongue out at her oldest friend. "Yeah, yeah. Smarmy Vampire." Harry said, grinning back at the honey haired girl.

Hermione suddenly went rigid and, before Harry could blink, had run off in the opposite direction. Knowing he would never catch up, he balanced his wand on his palm and spun it. "Point me." The wand pointed at the door and Harry ran off. The wand stayed on his palm, guiding him like a compass.

He finally reached his destination and frowned. It was the women's toilets. But Hermione was a Vampire, why did she need the toilet. Shrugging off the feeling something was really wrong, Harry snuck into the room with his wand raised.

Hestia Jones was just redoing her hair after a night shift. She desperately wanted to go home, but the Minister had said she was needed to finish up some extra little errands he had assigned. She had just finished tying it up in a loose bun when the door flew open like it was caught in a breeze and a cubicle door was slammed shut.

Hestia frowned and drew her wand, moving closer to the cubicle. Before she could reach it, the door to the toilets opened again and Harry Potter entered. He blushed at seeing her but moving to the Cubicle. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" He called, ignoring Hestia entirely.

The sound of retching reached their ears along with the small whimpers of the only Vampire working at the Ministry. "I don't know." Hermione Cullen's voice replied. "Shall I get Edward or Carlisle?" Harry asked, leaning against the door.

There was some more retching before Hermione replied. "No! It will only worry them." She protested. "Besides, it's gone now. See." She added. Harry sighed. "I'll meet you outside then." He called before leaving the Vampire alone.

Hermione wiped her mouth with the toilet paper, not looking at the blood that she knew was her last meal and now residing in the toilet.

She didn't know what was going on, but was determined to find out. Raising her wand, she pointed it at her body and whispered a diagnostic spell.

It began to work its way through her body, starting at her head. It stayed yellow for a bit before turning green and moving down to her throat, where it did the same. It then slid to her chest and a word appeared in the air pronouncing her a Vampire. Already knowing this, Hermione waited as it moved further down.

It stayed on her stomach for a moment before a word floated above it. Hermione stared at in shock. "Impossible."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can. I think you all know what the test is going to say ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Shocks

I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that I hadn't added this chapter. I had this written ages ago. I'm so sorry, forgive me :(**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Shocks**

The word floated above her stomach, taunting her. "Pregnant? How can I be Pregnant? I'm dead!" She whispered, stunned at the news.

Standing shakily and flushing, Hermione walked dazedly from the room. Harry was waiting for her just outside and embraced his best friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"I need the day off. Cover for me?" Hermione asked, her topaz eyes pleading with Harry's jade ones. Harry smiled and sighed. "I could never deny you anything." He reminded her, kissing her stone cold cheek. "Tell me about it later."

Hermione nodded and walked outside before apperating to the Cullen cottage. As soon as he heard the Pop, Edward was by her side. "You're home early, everything okay?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and Edward frowned. "What is it?" He asked.

Hermione just led him to the living room. "Hermione, love, you're scaring me." Edward pleaded. "I need to talk with everyone." Hermione told him, knowing the other Vampires could hear her and would come.

As predicted, the room was suddenly full of her fellow Cullens. "Hermione?" Rosalie called softly. Hermione sunk into the seat beside Edward and buried her head in her hands.

"When I dreamt, I went to this place called the Ether. A woman named Aurelia said she was sent by the fates to deliver a message. She said they had heard my plea, my silent cries, and had watched me."  
"She said they had seen all I had sacrificed to keep others safe and how I never argued or asked for anything in return. They wanted to grant me a gift." Hermione lifted her head to meet her family's eyes.

"They granted me the gift of children. I'm pregnant." She finished. The Cullens gaped at her and Edward just stared at his wife. "Are you sure?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

Hermione nodded. "I preformed a diagnostic spell and it said I was. I didn't believe it when I was told either. That's why I denied it." She told him, worrying about being rejected.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she began to squirm in her seat with excitement. "I can't wait! I'm going to be an Auntie." She cried, jumping up and down and twirling round the room.

Esme felt as if all her Christmases had come at once. After all these years, she would finally be around a child again. Maybe it wouldn't be her own, but it would be her grandchild. The next best thing.

Rosalie sat encased in Emmett's arms, jealously shooting through her. She mentally slapped herself for her mutinous thoughts about the selfless witch before her. "You deserve it." Rosalie told Hermione softly. Hermione smiled at her, her eyes twinkling with nervousness and delight.

Rosalie felt the jealousy melt away and leaned further into Emmett's embrace. At least she could help raise the child. She was going to become it's favourite Aunt, that was for sure. Excitement that rivalled Emmett's own filled her.

Poor Jasper was stuck feeling everyone's emotions as well as his own joy and excitement. He felt Alice, Rosalie and Emmett's excitement, Esme's love and Carlisle's curiosity. He also felt Edward's doubt and worry.

"Edward?" Hermione called softly, putting her hand on his knee and trying to get her husband to meet her eyes. At once, everyone left to do their own thing and to give the couple some privacy.

"Please say something." She begged. Edward raised his eyes and met his wife's own pleading ones. "I…I don't know what to say." He stuttered. Hermione looked back down at her hands. "I know. But, I am happy. Are you?" She asked.

Edward sighed and let it all sink in. He was going to be a father. "I guess. But, they'll be vampires. Can you really damn them to that life? We're Monsters." He told her, his mind returning to the state it had been in before Hermione got together with him.

Hermione glared at him. "Edward, I thought we had finished with all this. You are not a monster. None of us are. This just means we will never have to watch out children die, to be with them forever." She scolded. Edward smiled at her words.

"In that case, I am delighted." He purred, kissing his wife's hand and then her neck. "We're going to be parents." He whispered, the awe and joy soaking into his soul.

Upstairs, Jasper was curled up on the sofa with Alice sat beside him. He smiled as he felt the strength of the joy and love the two shared. "I think everything is going to be okay." He told his wife. Alice grinned widely at him. "I know it will be. In fact, it's going to be even better than just okay." Jasper frowned at her. "What have you seen?" Alice just smiled and tapped her nose. "You'll see."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and 3 more are to follow. Next Chapter: 2 months have passed


	6. Chapter 6: Two Months

Here is the second of the pre-written chapters :)**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Two Months**

Two months had passed since the day Hermione found out she was pregnant and she was lounging on the sofa with Edward.

Hermione was now the size of a nine month pregnant human. They had had a scan done by a Mediwitch and she had confirmed that they were having twins. She had offered to find the sex, but both excited parents had declined, wanting a surprise. Not that they would have much of one with Alice.

Thankfully, Alice had blocked the visions of the twins from Edward and focussed on the nursery which she wasn't allowing either Hermione nor Edward to see until the twins were born.

Carlisle had been studying Hermione intently, constantly asking her questions and doing various tests and such. Hermione was only too happy to oblige, her bookworm tendencies rising once more in her.

"What do you think of Hanson?" Edward asked, a baby book balanced in his hand. Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly. "It sounds so…I don't know. Army like." She replied. Edward chuckled and kissed her temple and soothing her hair.

"Okay, that's a no. How about Draco? It means Dragon. They're fierce and powerful, just like his mother is." He suggested. Hermione visibly flinched and her eyes became haunted. "What? What is it?" Edward asked, his topaz eyes worried.

"That was the name of Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy. I killed him." Hermione told her husband, shaking the mutinous thoughts away. Edward pulled his wife further into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered, kissing her neck.

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled. "It's fine. I'm fine." She insisted. Edward sighed and buried his face in her shoulder. "How about Hugo?"

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated the name. "It's okay, but it sounds a bit….I don't know…" She sighed. "Annoying, Gay, Prudishly old?" Alice asked, waltzing through one door and out the other. Hermione and Edward stared at the door where she left for a second before laughing. "That was so random!" Hermione giggled. "So Alice." Edward agreed.

A sharp kick made Hermione gasp and slide her hand over to the fluttering of the children. "Edward, feel. They're kicking again." She whispered. Edward smiled and then moved his hand to the same place. A second later a strong thump hit his hand.

"Wow. Hello, guys." He whispered, touching his lips to his wife's stomach. "I love you." He moved back up and kissed his wife tenderly. Hermione ran her hand through his bronze hair. Edward pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you, too. Hey, how about Dorian? Like Dorian Grey. I mean if one of them is a boy, He won't age like Dorian Grey." Hermione suggested. Edward mulled it over. "Hmm, I don't think as a first name. How about it as a second name?"

Hermione nodded. "What were you thinking for the first name then?" She asked. Edward grabbed a book and pointed to a name. "Gian. Gian Dorian Cullen." Hermione mused. "I like it."

"How about a girl's name then? I like the name Andrea." Hermione suggested. Edward scowled. "No. I think not." Hermione frowned. "Why?"

Edward let out a shudder. "A human girl I knew was called that. She stalked me and spent her time trying to sleep with me." He told his wife. Hermione's face darkened. "No, then. How about Kalista? I read in the book it means Beautiful."

Edward smiled. "Perfect. How about Keylee as the middle name? It means Beautiful Warrior, just like her mother." He asked. Hermione smiled happily. "It's perfect. I like the name Rose Esme Cullen if the second twin is a girl." She told her husband.

Edward mulled over the name and grinned. "So do I. How about Ronald Carlisle Cullen for if the second twin is a boy?" Hermione nodded. "Okay. Ginny was going to use that for her next son, but we can use it first." She agreed.

The two parents to be lounged on the sofa, having fallen silent again, and began to talk idly. Edward was running his hand gently over his wife's stomach.

Hermione felt a bit of discomfort around her back, but just dismissed it. After all, the Twins were due soon and Carlisle had warned her she would get uncomfortable a few days or so before they were born.

Suddenly a lance of pain shot through her. "Edward, get Carlisle. The twins are coming." She gasped. Edward leapt up and ran through the house. Esme was cleaning Carlisle's desk when he burst through the door. "Where is Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"At the hospital, dear. Why? What's wrong?" Esme replied, her face concerned. "Call him. The twins are coming." Edward told her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be right up. Next Chapter: The twins are born


	7. Chapter 7: Birth

Just a little note to say thanks for bearing with me and this is the next pre-written chapter. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Birth**

Agony ripped through Hermione as the next contraction came. She panted and looked up to see Rosalie kneel down beside her. "Just keep calm. Carlisle will be here soon, I promise." She whispered. Hermione whimpered in reply as the next contraction washed over her. "Edward. I need Edward."

The contractions were getting closer and closer together and Rosalie had a worried look on her face. Suddenly, Edward ran back into the room. "There you are, Edward. The babies are coming fast and I think the first will be here before Carlisle is." Rosalie told Edward, her eyes concerned.

Hermione cried out in pain as the most intense contraction washed over her. Esme burst into the room and rushed over to her, pushing Edward out of the way, and pulled up her skirt to check how far along she was. She gasped. "Oh my. Mione, on the next contraction, you need to push." She told her.

Hermione squeezed the sofa's cushion underneath her as she pushed, trying in vain to ignore the agony. "Good girl, Hermione. Just a few more pushes." Esme called. The Living Room door opened and Carlisle entered the room. He rushed to Esme's side and checked Hermione's progress.

"How is she doing?" He asked. Esme smiled back. "The first baby is almost born." She told him. Edward grasped Hermione's hand and kissed her forehead. "It will be over soon, love." He whispered.

Hermione cried out for the final time as she pushed and her cry was joined by a wail. Both parents looked down to see Carlisle cradling the first child. Esme handed him a knife that she had gotten at the beginning and Carlisle cut the cord that linked the infant and Hermione together, the visible bond.

He handed the baby to Esme and she wiped the baby clean of blood, wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Edward. "Well done, Hermione. It's a boy." She told The proud parents. Hermione felt as if she could cry, but of course no tears came.

The quiet happiness was broken as Hermione let out another cry. Carlisle checked her once more. "Hermione, the second baby is on its way. I need you to push once more." He ordered.

Hermione nodded and bore down with a cry. Edward handed his son to Rosalie and turned back to his wife. He grasped her hand once more and whispered encouragements into her ear.

After a few more pushes, another cry filled the room and the second child was born. Once again, Carlisle cut the umbilical cord and hand the baby to Esme. Esme cleaned it off and handed it to Hermione. "It's a girl. Well done, dears." She told them.

Outside the room, Emmett paced nervously as Hermione's cries got louder. The door flew open and Carlisle hurried in. "Where's Hermione?" He asked. Alice pointed to the Living Room and Carlisle entered it. A moment later, there was a knock on the door and Jasper opened it. Harry and Ginny hurried over to where the rest of the Cullens were.

"How is Hermione?" Ginny asked. Alice smiled. "The babies are almost here." She told the red head. "Where's James?" She asked. Ginny smiled. "Hans and Leah were round when we got the call. They're looking after him. Hans couldn't come. Leah said he fainted when Tala was born." She told them.

A baby's cry filled the house and both women grinned. "Almost over." Alice remarked. Emmet resumed his pacing and every one else stood in silence. Then, Hermione's last cry was joined by that of a baby's. The group shared a look and they smiled.

The living room door was opened and Carlisle smiled at them. "You can come in now." They didn't need telling twice and hurried into the room.

Hermione was propped up on the sofa with Edward by her side. Both were holding an infant. "Hey, guys. Meet Gian Dorian Cullen, meaning God's Gift and Handsome." She greeted, indicating her son in Edward's arms. "And Kalista Keylee Cullen, meaning Beautiful and Beautiful Warrior."

"Oh, Mione, they're gorgeous." Ginny whispered, coming forward and taking Kalista from Hermione. "Hello, little Kali." She whispered. "Hey, I like that." Edward smiled. "Guy and Kali."

Carlisle sat down at his desk, looking up at Edward as he sat in front of him holding Kali. "What are you doing?" Edward asked, curiously. 'Writing Guy and Kali's birth certificates.' Carlisle thought.

Edward nodded. "The fourth of October." Carlisle murmured to himself as he finished writing the date on both child's certificate. Edward looked down at his son, napping peacefully in his arms. "I can't believe they're here. It's all so surreal." He told his father.

The door opened and Hermione entered with Kali in her arms. "The twins need to go to bed and I need to hunt." She whispered. Edward grinned. His family was complete.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Fast forward to the Twins' first Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas with Guy and Kali

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Christmas with Guy and Kali**

Two months had passed since Guy and Kali were born and already the twins seemed to be about three years old. Christmas was upon them and Esme had gone all out for the twins' first Christmas.

Hermione and Edward were knelt on the floor, playing with Guy and Kali. Harry had given them a toy snitch that Kali absolutely adored.

The snitch zipped around her head and she giggled, her bronze curls flying around her as she watched the snitch avidly with her topaz eyes.

Hermione smiled softly and stroked her daughter's hair. "I can't believe how fast they're growing." She told Edward. Edward chuckled. "Me neither."

Guy clapped his hands for Edward. "Daddy! Pick me up!" He called. Edward lent over Kali and picked his son up, cradling him against his chest. Guy snuggled into his father's embrace. Hermione leaned over and placed a kiss on her son's hair, which was the same colour as her own.

Esme walked past them into the dining room, holding the cookies she had baked especially for the twins. They weren't to have them until that evening, but kids being kids, they wanted them then.

"Nana, I want a cookie!" Kali cried, reaching her arms out towards Esme. Esme shook her head. "Not now, Kali." She told the infant. Guy also began to ask for them, but Esme remained firm.

The twins soon began wailing. "COOKIE!" Guy screamed. Suddenly, two cookies rose from the plate and zoomed towards the twins. The first one landed on Guy's lap and the second cookie zoomed into Kali's hands. The twins grinned and began to happily munch on the cookies as if nothing had happened.

The three Vampires stared at the children in shock. "I guess that answers the question of did my magic pass onto my children." Hermione murmured in awe of the twins.

Kali grinned happily and offer her mother a bite of her cookie. "Mummy, eat the cookie." She cooed. Hermione shook her head softly. "No, I'm fine sweetheart." She told her daughter. Kali's grin widened. "More for Kali." She giggled.

Edward buried his face into Hermione neck and smiled happily. Finally, after over a hundred years, his life was starting to come back on track, to be perfect.

Guy yawned loudly and the two Vampire parents looked at the clock. It read midnight. Hermione leant down and scooped up Kali while Edward grabbed Guy. "Say goodnight, kids." Hermione told the twins. Kali and Guy waved to their family. "Night Nana, Grandpa. Night Auntie Rosie, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Auntie Ali." They called.

The other Vampires all waved at the twins and smiled at them. They were growing up so fast already. It was astounding. Hermione and Edward ran at Vampire Speed up the stairs and into the bedroom with twin shared.

The walls were a deep blue black and had clouds painted on it. The carpet was soft and white, as if they were walking on clouds. On the ceiling were stars which Hermione had enchanted to shine like the real stars. The moon changed as the Moon outside changed. It was a very magical room.

The best thing was that it changed when the sun rose. The ceiling then reflected a beautiful clear blue sky with the sun shining down. To be honest, it was Hermione's favourite room in the whole house.

By the time their heads hit the pillows, the twins were fast asleep. Their soft breathing filled the room and the two parents stayed in the same spot for a while to watch their children sleep. It astounded Hermione that she had managed the impossible and had birthed a wonderful pair of twins out of a barren, unchanging womb.

She sat there the whole night, just watching Kali and Guy with all the care and devotion a mother could possess. She was more protective than most mothers.

Edward slipped into the room at dawn and smiled at his motionless wife. "Hermione, it's Christmas."

Hermione jumped slightly and looked out of the window. "So it is. Let's wake them up. Then we'll have plenty of time with them before the others arrive." Hermione said, moving to her son's side.

She gently stroked his hair and placed a kiss to his slightly warm cheek. Guy moaned as he woke up, blinking his big topaz eyes open.

"Mummy?" He mumbled.  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione whispered.

Guy's eyes flew open and a huge smile lit up his face. He reached up to be lifted up and Hermione pulled him into her loving embrace. She turned to see Edward had done the same with Kali.

The two Vampire Parents brought the children downstairs where the family were sat under the Christmas tree with presents.

"Happy Christmas!" They all cried.

Kali and Guy exchanged excited looks before running to the tree and presents.

"This one is for Guy and this is for Kali." Esme smiled, giving each child a present. The twins ripped them open and gaped at the two matching brooms.

"Nana! Thank You!" Kali grinned, kissing Esme on the cheek sweetly.

Guy was too excited and kept burbling all sorts of nonsense as he stared at his broom.

"Now, no playing on them until the Potters and Weasleys get here. Your uncles want to fly with you." Hermione told her children sternly. The twins pouted, but it soon vanished with another present.

After the twins had had their own special Christmas dinner, the fireplace flared green and out stepped Harry and Ginny with James.

"Uncle Harry!" The twins cried, running towards their favourite uncle.

Harry laughed and scooped the Vampire Twins into his arms, hugging them. "Hey guys."

There was a loud pop and a sea of red, punctuated occasionally by the blonde, black and brown hair of the Weasley Sons' other halves.

"So, who wants to fly their brooms?" George cried, as he and Fred lifted up their brooms.

The children, apart from little James and Fleur's son, Nathaniel, cheered and raced outside.

So that was how the rest of the afternoon was spent, the Weasley men, apart from Arthur and Percy, teaching Kali, Guy, Percy and Penelope's daughter Nadia and Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire how to ride a broom around the huge garden of the Cullen home, under the watchful eye of the mothers of course.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: The Volturi turn up after hearing news that the Cullens have two immortal children.


	9. Chapter 9: Volturi

Wow, I had this done ages ago but I forgot to upload it. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Volturi**

That evening, after a wonderful meal made by both Molly and Esme, the families adjourned to the Cullens' large living room.

Hermione and Edward were curled up on the sofa, Hermione gently stroking Kali's hair as the small girl snuggled up in the crook of her legs.

Her brother was off playing with his toys with Nadia and Victoire. Ginny and Harry too were curled up and fussing over James, who giggled at his parents when they pulled faces.

It was all very calming and peaceful. That was until Alice got a vision. She went rigid in Jasper's arms and the Cullens all tensed.

Before Alice could open her mouth, Edward's eyes went black, he let out a growl and gathered his family into his protective embrace.

Kali and Guy whimpered, having never seen their father act this way before. Hermione hugged her children and placed a hand on his arm. "Edward? What's going on? You're scaring the twins."

Edward deflated a little, though he was still tense and his eyes were dark. "Volturi." He spat.

"What?" Hermione asked, having heard about the Volturi before but confused what he meant.

Alice cleared her throat nervously. "The Volturi are coming. Turns out a passing Nomad saw the twins yesterday, when they were last minute shopping with Esme and Me, and figured they were immortal children. Of course, being a Vampire, it didn't take them long to reach the Volturi."

Hermione hissed in sorrow and anger and cradled her babies to her.

Harry tried to approach the two worried Vampire parents, but soon backed away when both let out a warning growl. They had reverted back to animalistic nature in their worry.

"Jasper, you have to calm them." Carlisle told the empathic Vampire.

Jasper sighed and sent feelings of calm and peace towards the small family.

The effect was instantaneous and both of the Vampires relaxed, their eyes becoming topaz once more.

Hermione sat back up, still holding the twins. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do until they arrive." Carlisle sighed heavily.

"Then we wait." Hermione muttered.

"We wait." Carlisle confirmed.

They didn't have to wait long before the scent of unfamiliar Vampires filled the Cullen family's sensitive nostrils.

"They're here." Esme breathed.

Sensing foreboding, Ginny, Fleur and Penelope all drew their children closer. It was a mother's instinct.

"Then we go to try and explain, right?" Emmett asked, more serious than Hermione had ever seen him.

"We go explain, yes." Jasper agreed. "It's probably best if our guests stay here."

"I think that's safest." Harry nodded. Being an Auror and all, he had heard about the Volturi and knew how dangerous they were.

The Cullens rose, Edward taking Kali and Hermione balancing Guy on her hip, and walked towards the door, which now seemed very ominous.

Aro spread his arms out wide when the family exited the house with a wide grin on his face. "Ah, Carlisle. It has been too long, my friend."

"Indeed it has, Aro. I only wish this meeting was under better circumstances." Carlisle replied smoothly.

Aro's red eyes slid to Kali and Guy and Hermione huddled her son closer to her with a small growl. The black haired leader merely looked amused.

"Quite charming little ones, aren't they? Such a shame." Aro sighed.

"They aren't what you think." Jasper told the leader with a respectful nod of his head.

"Not what we think? What do we think then boy?" Caius snarled.

"That they are immortal children." Jasper replied calmly.

"If they are not immortal children, then what are they?" Marcus inquired, curious.

"Pure-blooded Vampires." Carlisle told them. "Bore by a barren womb to Vampire parents. A gift from the fates." He smiled softly.

"Show me." Aro commanded.

Carlisle stepped forward and offered his hand to the other Vampire. Aro took it and watched as all of Carlisle's memories of Hermione's pregnancy flitted past his eyes like a film.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. Born with magic too. My they are powerful." He breathed after the memories had ended.

"So you won't harm them?" Hermione asked, nervous.

"No, I could never." Aro smirked. "Such power."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks to all those who waited patiently for this chapter and the next two.


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Sorry its been so long updating, I just had writers block again :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Kidnapped**

As the Volturi walked away, Caius and Marcus noticed their brother's thoughtful expression. "You don't intend to just let this go, do you?" Caius asked.

"Of course not." Aro smirked. "They are too powerful to simply be left. They need to be put to proper use. Their power needs to be harnessed."

"You have a plan?" Marcus frowned.

"Indeed I do, brother. Indeed I do." Aro's red eyes glittered darkly.

It was nearing midnight and all the children were sound asleep in the guest rooms, apart from Kali and Guy who were in their own room.

The adults were all still sat around the roaring fire, sipping some Mulled Wine Arthur had made, or deer blood if they were Vampires.

"It's been such a hectic year." Ginny sighed. "What are your new year resolutions going to be?"

"Hmm, maybe to visit Bella and Jake." Hermione mused. "And to treasure every second with the twins."

"Leah and Hans went back this Christmas, didn't they?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, Leah wanted to show Sue Tala." Edward replied, smiling.

"Aww." The women chorused.

Suddenly, all the Vampires stiffened and became alert. They had smelled something.

"What did you guys smell?" Harry asked.

There was a dull thud and Kali screamed. At once, they all sprung into action.

The Vampires sped up the stairs before the humans and the humans all apperated. They met outside the twins' door.

Hermione shoved it open and gasped. Aro, Marcus, Caius and a couple of the guards were standing there. In Aro's arms was a crying Kali and Marcus was holding a struggling Guy.

"Let them go." Hermione hissed.

"And let an opportunity like this go? I don't think so." Aro smirked.

Emmett lunged at him, but found himself repelled backwards. "What?"  
"One of the guards is a shield." Edward told him, still crouched.

The witches and wizards all pulled out their wands and began firing off spells at the barrier, trying in vain to break it.

"We'll be off now. Have a Happy New Year." Aro smirked as they vanished.

"Where did they go?" Hermione yelled, desperate to stop them.

"The other guard was a teleporter." Edward explained, feeling numb.

"No, no, no! My babies." Hermione wailed, sinking to the floor.

Edward kneeled next to his wife and brought her close to him. "Shh, Shh. We'll get them back."

Hermione gripped him tightly. "My babies. Kali, Guy." She cried.

Harry watched as his best friend slowly fell apart. He had never seen her like this, not since the war ended. Ginny let out a soft sob and buried her head in his chest. Harry's grip on her tightened. He couldn't imagine losing Ginny or James, not now.

Hermione sat on the floor with Edward until the sun came up. Her topaz eyes were darkened by sorrow and dead, her stature was defeated and she held Kali's teddy and Guy's bear close to her. She was inhaling the scent, trying to calm down.

Edward felt so helpless as Hermione grieved. He didn't know what to do, lost in his own grief.

Finally, after nearly the whole day, Hermione snapped out of her little trance. Her head shot up, her eyes as dark as night.

"Hermione, love?" Edward asked slowly.

Hermione didn't reply, instead she leapt up and tore downstairs. Everyone else had gone home except from Harry and Ginny. Molly had taken James back to the Burrow, understanding the couple's need to be with their friend.

"I have a plan. Do you still have the galleons?" Hermione asked Harry, referring to the galleons the Order had had made during the first war.

"Yeah, here." Harry pulled the coin out of his pocket as Ginny did the same with hers.

Hermione grinned. "Esme, can you get my phone please?"

Esme nodded and was back within seconds with Hermione's mobile.

Hermione grinned and looked at the two objects in her hands. "Perfect."  
"What do you have planned?" Edward asked, curious and eager to help.

Hermione's grin turned into a smirk. "I think it's time we got the gang back together again."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have another chapter right here.


	11. Chapter 11: The Gang Reunited

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**The Gang Reunited**

Hans was sat in the living room with Sue and Leah. Seth was sat on the floor playing on his new laptop and little Tala was in her crib upstairs. It was so peaceful.

The sound of his phone ringing disturbed the peace and Hans pulled the slim, silver phone out of his pocket.

The Id read Hermione. Frowning, Hans answered it. "Hello? Hermione? What is it?"

"Hi, Hans. Look, I need a favour. I don't suppose you're still in touch with the Vampire Hunters are you?" Hermione asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course I am." Hans replied, his frown deepening.

"Great. Okay, I need you to call them." Hermione told him.

"Why? Did Edward annoy you, because I'm not getting between an angry Vampire couple."

"No! Kali and Guy were kidnapped, by the Volturi."

Hans' jaw went slack. "The Volturi?"

Leah's head snapped up at the mention of the elite Vampire coven. "What happened?"

Hans looked over at his wife. "Guy and Kali were kidnapped by the Volturi. Hermione needs our help."

"Tell her the pack will be waiting as back up. I would say we would come, but I don't want to stress Jake and Bella out too much this close to the wedding." Leah said firmly.

"I'll call them right away. Leah says the Pack will act as back up. Where do you need us?"

"On a flight to Italy as soon as possible. We'll meet at Volterra." Hermione told him.  
"Got it. See you tomorrow then." Hans hung up.

"I'll take care of Tala, you go." Sue told the couple.

"Mom, you're sure. I'll be right back." Leah asked softly.

"It'll be my pleasure. Go. Tell the others and you can take your time." Sue assured her daughter.

Leah nodded and ran out of the house, phasing as soon as she was out of the door. Hans picked up his phone and dialled the Vampire Hunter's number.

"Hello, the Orderman residence. Jasmine speaking." A feminine voice said.  
"Hi, Jasmine, it's Hans. Is your dad there?" Hans replied.

"Sure, he's right here. Dad!" There was some talking in low voices before Michael came onto the phone.

"Hello? Hans? So are you ready to take your place as our leader?"

"Not quite. Hermione needs our help." Hans replied.

"Perfect timing. You can take over now. I need to retire, there ain't much life left in these old bones." Michael told the Vampire Hunter.

"What? I couldn't…" Hans protested.

"It's your birthright. Besides, being friends with a Witch means you can be here in an instant if we need you and I'm sure Jasmine will act as your co-head." Michael persuaded.

Hans sighed, sensing he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine, I'll be there in a few hours. Harry bought me a broom."

"I'll see you soon, sir." Michael replied, hanging up.

Hans ran up the stairs and grabbed the newest Firebolt off of it's stand. He geared up, kicked off and was soaring away before Leah had even got home.

Finally, after a long journey, Hans arrived back in England on the shores of Devon. The hideout of the Guild of Lamia Venator loomed before him. Hans grinned at the sight of his old home. He dismounted his broom and strode into the main hall to find all the hunters had been gathered.

Michael got up from his seat in the centre of the elder's table, looking older than Hans had ever seen him. He walked down to the younger man and pulled an amulet from under his robes. It was an amulet passed from Head to Head. Hans' father had worn it before Michael and now it was his.

Hans gently held the amulet as it hung around his neck. He looked up and smiled at the elderly man before becoming serious. "My friends, one of our allies needs help. The Volturi have captured her children and we are to help her. We leave tonight for Italy."

Hermione turned some dials on the Galleon and it began to glow warm. There was a sharp pop and all those who owned galleons like that one arrived in the living room.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, an eyebrow raised at seeing his former pupil and honorary grandchild.

"I have called you here on a very important matter." Hermione began, grabbing Edward's hand for support.

"Kali and Guy have been taken by those considered the rulers of the Vampire World. We want to get them back and need your help to do so." Edward told them, finishing off what Hermione couldn't say for the second time that day.

Murmuring ran along the crowd of people, slitting them into those who would help and those who wouldn't or couldn't help even if they wanted.

"We'll help." Molly said, for her family.

"And we will." Harry added.

McGonagall stood up. "I will."  
"I will." Dumbledore grinned.

"And us." Remus told them, holding Tonks' hand.

Upon seeing the most influential people saying they would help, the others soon agreed.

"Looks like we have an army." Jasper grinned.

"Let's go to Volterra." Hermione nodded.

With the wizard's mode of instantaneous travel, the Order and the Vampires popped to Denali to pick up the others before arriving at Volterra.

In the morning, they managed to meet the Vampire Hunters on the outskirts of Volterra.

"Hans! You came!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging one of her closest friends.

Hans chuckled. "Wouldn't miss kicking some Vampires' asses for anything."

"So, when are we going in?" A young Vampire Hunter asked, eager for the hunt.

"No time like the present." Edward mused.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when the next will be up. Next Chapter: The rescue commences.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

Only 3 chapters and the epilogue to go. Hopefully I can finish this soon :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Rescue**

"How are we going to do this?" Rosalie asked, looking up at the imposing walls of Volterra.

"I have an idea, and it'll work." Alice announced.

"So what is it?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, first we…"

Aro sat on his throne, Marcus and Caius either side of him. The doors opened and eight Vampires in the red cloaks of the Volturi guard ushered a bunch of humans in. They all looked terrified. Aro smirked, he loved the smell of fear.

It didn't register to him that the scents of the Vampires were unfamiliar nor that the smell of fear wasn't as potent as with the usual crowd of humans, nor did he realise that it was too early for the feeding.

Come to think of it, no one noticed anything strange about the guards or the prisoners.

"Ah, welcome to Volterra. I'm afraid this will be your last visit." Aro drawled, standing and opening his arms wide.

"What are you talking about?" A young boy in the back gasped. He had black hair and fierce emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. A red headed woman, his wife, curled into his side.

"We are the Volturi and you are our food." Marcus added, as he and Caius moved to stand by their brother.

"Vampires!" Gasped the red headed woman. "I knew those eyes weren't normal!"

Aro chuckled darkly. "Yes, young lady, we are Vampires and we shall be the last sight you ever see."  
The woman screamed and several others began to cry. They began to push towards the doors and the sound of their cries and yells echoed in the room.

In all the commotion, no one noticed three of the guards slip out of the room.

Alice, Edward and Hermione threw off the cloaks of the guards and Hermione turned to Alice.

"Where do we go now?" She asked.

"This way. Aro has them in a room next to his. He is trying to take your place as their father, but the twins are resisting." Alice told them, thinking about a vision she had had the night before while they waited till dawn.

"So they're safe?" Edward sighed.

"Yes." Alice confirmed.

Hermione let a soft sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

"But we have to go now. The distraction won't last long." Alice told them.

"Lead the way." Hermione motioned for Alice to lead the way down the corridor.

Guy sat huddled in a corner, tears running down his pale face from his topaz eyes. His honey brown hair was messy from where one of the wives had run her hands through it.

"Kali?" He whispered.

Kali turned to him from her place by the door.

"I'm scared." Guy whimpered.

Kali crawled over to him and hugged her brother. "Me too." She whispered.

"I want Mama." Guy cried.

"And Daddy." Kali wailed.

The twins clung to each other as they cried, each trying to seek comfort from the other.

Hermione paused as she walked down the corridor. "Do you hear that?"

"No. What is it?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side to listen.

Hermione turned to Edward. He too looked confused. He obviously hadn't heard anything either.

Hermione held her breath and listened again. The faint whimpers and cries once more reached her ears. She grinned. "Guy and Kali!"

She tore off in the direction the crying was coming from, leaving Edward and Alice to follow her.

Kali heard footsteps and moved slightly in front of her brother, as she was the braver twin.

She let a low growl come from her throat, reminiscent of an angry puppy.

The door burst open and Kali stopped as she went to charge at the newcomer.

"Mama?"

Hermione let out a soft cry of joy as she was greeted by the sight of her two children.

Kali's eyes were quickly changing from jet black to topaz again and Guy was grinning widely.

Edward and Alice entered behind them. "You found them!" Alice gasped.

"Must be a mother's instinct. I heard their cries." Hermione told them, hugging her children.

"But we were so far away? We didn't hear them." Edward argued, shocked.

"Hmm, Carlisle will want to look into this some more." Alice told them.

"Yes, but right now we need to get out of here." Hermione said, picking both twins up.

She moved them onto her back and they clung on tightly. She quickly did a sticking charm so they wouldn't fall of and then looked at the others.

"Let's go."

Hans was holding his breath as he watching Harry's head be tilted to the side to expose his neck by Aro. Harry was using Occlumency to feed the Vampire false images of his life, indicating he was on his honeymoon with Ginny and they lived ordinary lives.

The doors burst open and Aro's head jerked up, seconds away from biting Harry.

Hans breathed a sigh of relief. In the doorway stood Edward, Hermione and Alice and on Hermione's back were Guy and Kali.

"Hermione!" Aro gasped, staring at the imposing figure of Hermione Cullen.

Hermione growled darkly and moved to the rest of the group. "Release the boy."

"Release my meal? Why should I?" Aro snarled.

Harry pulled out his wand and pressed it into the Vampire's neck. "If you don't, you will be burned to ashes."

"A wizard?" Marcus hissed, glaring at Harry.

Amongst the group, wands were drawn as the Order made themselves known.

Aro reluctantly let Harry go. The Boy Who Lived walked back to the group, never turning his back. "Lets get out of here." He told them others.

They turned and ran. The guards went to go after them, but Aro held up his hand. "Let them go. We'll give them a five minute head start."

Once they were out of Volterra, thanks to the help of a portkey, they stopped to relax.

Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her deeply, thankful that Hermione hadn't been any later.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss and hit him upside the head. "You prat! You almost died!" She hissed.

Harry hugged her again. "I love you too."

Hermione and Edward were fawning over the twins and everyone was happy they had done a good job, so no one noticed when Alice slipped into a vision.

_The English Cullen Home's beautiful green lawn was charred and body parts littered the ground. _

_It was the Cullens, minus the twins and Hermione. The twins were being held by Jane and Hermione was held by Aro. She was staring lifelessly at the body of Edward who was burning in the fire along side Alice, Jasper and Emmett. _

"_You, my dear, will grant me the gift of pure children, and stand by my side as my wife." Aro purred. "You know, I would have never stopped chasing you, my prize." _

_Hermione whimpered sadly and bowed her head. _

Alice gasped as she came out of the horrific vision. "They're chasing us and they'll never stop, unless we make them." She told everyone. "We need to go to Forks."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I think the ending is a bit naff, but meh. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Next Chapter: They arrive in Forks and we see Bella and Jacob again.


	13. Chapter 13: Chased

I know I have been a while updating, but I wanted to get the story finished. It's now finished and ends in 3 chapters :(**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**Chased**

"So, how do we get there?" Emmett asked.

"We could use another portkey?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good." Harry agreed.

The Order members nodded and the Vampire Hunters shrugged their agreement. To be honest, most of them enjoyed the exhilarating feeling of travelling by Portkey.

Hermione rummaged in her faithful old beaded bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a long piece of rope. With a quick wave of her wand, several loops came out of it, one for each person.

"Wrap a loop around your waist and we'll go." She commanded the group.

As soon as each person had did as she said, the portkey was activated and they found themselves spinning at a dizzying rate. All too soon, at least for the thrill seekers such as Emmett and the Vampire Hunters, the group touched down on solid ground. On Forks ground.

Jacob was out fixing the fence, which one of the wolves had broken, yet again, by play fighting. He was thankful that Bella found it amusing, instead of being insanely angry with him and the pack.

A cry made him spin round, hammer wielded like a weapon. Bella was lying on the steps, rubbing her arm.

Jacob dropped his make shift weapon and ran over to help her up. "You okay, Bells?"

Bella blushed slightly. "Fine. I'm just a tad too clumsy."

Jacob chuckled and kissed her nose. "Just the way I love you, my darling."

Bella gave him a funny look. "What did you do?"

Jacob blinked. "What?"

"You saying 'my darling' doesn't suit you, unless you are trying to worm your way out of something." Bella reasoned.

Jacob frowned. "But I haven't…"

"Did the wolves break the fence again?" Bella asked, eyebrows raised.

Jacob sighed. "Yes."

"I thought so. We're either going to have to ditch the fence or invest in getting it reinforced." Bella nodded.

"Reinforced sounds like a good idea." Jacob agreed, not liking the only thing separating his territory from his neighbours having to be gotten rid of.

"I'm just full of good ideas." Bella purred, kissing her fiancé eagerly.

"Oi!"

The couple turned to see Leah standing by the gate with a grin on her face. Beside her was Seth, who was fiddling with his mobile.

"Hi guys." Bella waved.

"What brings you round here?" Jacob asked, inwardly seething that he and Bella had been interrupted.

"Well, Tala is with my Mom and Hans is off fighting Vampires with the Cullens, so?" Leah shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Jacob gasped, exchanging a worried look with Bella.

"Yeah. He got a text saying that Guy and Kali had been kidnapped by the Volturi and they were off to rescue them." Seth replied.

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped.

"And they didn't ask us to help, how rude." Jacob pouted. Bella glared and whacked him in the chest, cursing as her hand began to ache from the impact.

"Well, we need your help now." A voice said behind them.

Jacob and Bella turned to see Edward, Hermione, the rest of the Cullens, the Order, The Vampire Hunters and Guy and Kali standing there.

Leah ran past the couple and threw herself into Hans' arms. "You're safe!" She gasped.

Hans held her tightly. "I said I would be safe."

"No you didn't." Leah argued.

"Well I meant to." Hans smiled. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to worry them?" He added, nodding towards the engaged couple.

Leah ducked her head. "Well, you see I was getting more and more worried and figured if you needed our help, like you obviously do, you'll need the Alpha on hand."

"The Pack will be happy to help." Jacob told Edward and Hermione with a sincere smile.

"Good, because the Volturi are chasing us." Hermione told him. "So about the Pack?"

"Wait, what? You can't just spring that on me!" Jacob gasped. "The most powerful vampires are coming to Forks and you just spring that on me?"

"Sorry, but time is running short. It was either then or never." Hermione replied casually.

"So, what do we do?" Bella asked.

"No, there is no we. You are sitting this one out." Jacob said firmly.

"What? Jake, I…"

"No, Bells. Sit this one out! Please, for me." Jacob begged, pleading with his fiancé.

Bella sighed heavily. "Okay. For you."

"Thank you. Now, go. I have to summon the pack." Jacob smiled softly.

As Bella closed the door of their house behind her, the sound of Jacob's chilling howl sent tingles down her spine.

Within moments, all of the Wolf pack was standing before the group in lupine form, awaiting orders.

"Well, isn't this a truly terrifying sight?" A voice drawled.

The large group turned round to see Aro, Marcus, Caius and the Volturi Guard standing behind them.

"It is more terrifying what they can do to you. Aro, please, step down." Carlisle told his old ally.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Not when children of such power are within my grasp." Aro smirked.

Hermione tilted her head calculatingly to the side. "Then I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: A Mother's Wrath

Only two more chapters left, well one and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**A Mother's Wrath**

Aro looked at the witch turned Vampire with his deep, ruby red eyes. "Mrs Cullen, Hermione, it would be wise to hand over your children peacefully."

Hermione laughed darkly. "Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?"

"It's what's best for you and all your little friends." Aro threatened.

Hermione stepped closer, her eyes now almost jet black. "Never threaten my friends and family."  
"Or what?" Jane scoffed from beside her brother.

Hermione turned her cold eyes onto her. "Or I _will_ kill you." She growled.

Jane stepped forward. "Try it."

"Don't tempt me." Hermione drawled, turning away from the smaller Vampire.

Jane glared at her and used her power on her. Thankfully, the shield around Hermione's mind blocked her. It barely even tickled.

Jane let out a frustrated growl, but quietened when Aro put his hand out to stop her.

"Interesting." Aro murmured. "But no matter. I came for the children. Guards."

Together, the Guards and Aro stepped forward towards the cowering forms of Kali and Guy who were hiding behind their father.

Within seconds they were in front of the children and Jane was making Edward wither. Aro's hand reached out and his fingertips grazed Kali's cheek.

He suddenly found himself flying through the air and landing a little way away from his goal.

Aro looked up to see the furious gaze of Hermione Cullen focused on him, her wand pointed at him.

"Don't you dare touch my babies." She hissed, her voice venomous and dangerous.

Aro stared at her. He moved to his feet and once more headed towards the children.

Hermione let out an animalistic growl. "Are you stupid, old man?"

"I prefer, determined." Aro purred.

"Well, if you carry on, you will be a dead, determined old man." Hermione sneered.

"Ah, but with me gone who will help my brothers manage the Guards and the newborns in the world?" Aro chuckled.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I can do more to you than just killing you."

Aro didn't heed her warning and reached out once more for the twins.

Before he could blink, even at Vampire speed, he found himself looking at the end of Hermione's wand.

"I warned you." She snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Aro sneered. "Stake me? You know that doesn't work."

Hermione just smirked. "This isn't a stake, it's a wand. It can do a lot more than just reduce you to dust."

"I'd like to see you try." Aro spat, not taking a hint.

"Inferno Bluebellas." Hermione recited, waving her wand in a graceful arch.

A blaze of blue flame shot from the end of the wand and wound itself around the Volturi and their guard. One of the Guards reached out and touched the flame.

He hissed as the heat scorched his skin. "It's real fire!" He gasped.

The Vampires all hissed and recoiled from the flames, all except from Aro who was looking calm and unimpressed.

"Is that not enough?" Hermione roared. "Agumenti!"

This time a tendril of water wound its way around them, extinguishing the flames with a hiss.

Again, Aro didn't seem phased by the display of powerful magic from the angry, maternal vampire witch.

"Fine! Bat Bogey!" Hermione growled.

Remarkably, the curse worked with rather unusual effects. As Vampires had no need for bogeys, the curse used the next best thing it could find. Blood.

Clotted blood flew out of Aro, Marcus and Caius' noses, turned into little bats and began to attack their faces. As much as they swiped at them, they wouldn't go away.

When the curse finally let up, Aro's angry, blazing eyes met Hermione's cold, black eyes.

"You witch!" He roared.

"That's what I am, yes. Are you still going to take my children?" Hermione said, calmly.

"They are a great asset. One I cannot refuse." Aro almost purred.

"Very well. Jelly legs!"

Aro suddenly found himself incapable of standing up very well, let alone walking. "What have you done?" He cried, hysteria and fear creeping into his voice. He had never felt so weak in all his reign. He suddenly felt as if he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Do you want it to stop?" Hermione sneered.

"Yes!" He bit out.

"Leg locker!"

At once, Aro's legs snapped together and he fell to his knees. Hermione began to circle him, a shield keeping the others from touching her.

"How powerful do you feel now?" She taunted.

Aro stared up at her in respect and fear. "Please!" He cried, worried at what she would do next.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione growled.

Aro suddenly went as stiff as a board and fell to one side. Hermione bent down very close to him. "You are going to leave as soon as I set you free and you will never come back, or I will do much worse." She threatened.

When freed, Aro scrambled over to his guard. "We're leaving."

"But Aro…" Jane began.

"We are leaving!" He snapped.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know it was a rather an abrupt ending, but Aro just wanted to get away asap, lol.


	15. Chapter 15: Safe at Last

Almost done. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**Safe at Last**

The group stayed in their protective formation until the Volturi and their guard were out of sight and scent. Once they were gone, they all relaxed and began to talk.

The door to the house burst open and they all looked up to see Bella.

"That was amazing!" Bella gushed, running forward to hug her cousin. "I watched it all from upstairs!"

"I'm just glad they're gone." Hermione sighed.

"I don't think they'll be back in a hurry." Hans chuckled. "I have never seen a Vampire more scared."

Kali and Guy ran forward and hugged their mother's legs. "Is the nasty man gone?" Guy asked.

Hermione knelt down and hugged the twins. "Yes, he's gone." She assured them.

"He won't be back?" Kali whispered.

"No, he won't be. I promise." Hermione smiled.

"Love you Mummy." Kali whispered.

"Love you too." Guy added.

"I love you both too." Hermione replied, kissing each child on the head. "So much."

Edward knelt down and hugged them all, thankful that his small family was safe. "We both do."

"So, are we going back now?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione looked up at Bella. "I think Edward and I are going to stay here and catch up Bella and Jacob with the twins, if that's okay with you guys?"

"Sure. We have the spare room for the twins." Bella grinned, excited.

"I guess that settles it then." Edward smiled.

The pack, Bella and the Cullen family watched as the rest of the large group held onto the rope once more and were whisked away.

"So, what have you guys been up to since we last saw you?" Hermione asked, clapping her hands together.

After a long while, everyone was suitably caught up, the Pack had gone home and the group of six were lounging in Bella and Jacob's front room, watching a DVD.

Guy let out a large yawn, soon followed by his sister. The twins were curled up on the floor by the sofa which both Hermione and Edward were sat on.

"Looks like someone's tired." Edward joked softly.

"Na uh." Kali protested, another yawn ruining the effect.

"Hmm, I think otherwise. How about you, Hermione?" Edward grinned.

"Definitely tired." Hermione agreed, also grinning.

"Do you want any help?" Bella asked. "It's late and Jacob and I were heading to bed in a minute anyway."

"We're fine. Thanks though." Hermione smiled, scooping Guy onto her hip as Edward did the same with Kali.

"So what age do they stop sleeping?" Jacob asked as he followed the Vampire couple upstairs.

"Carlisle's not sure, but he thinks around the time they're full grown." Edward replied, smiling as Kali snuggled into his neck for comfort.

"Cute." Bella sighed.

Jacob glanced at her. "I know that look. Someone's getting broody. Not until after the wedding."

"But Jake, if we try early then we get one quicker." Bella begged.

"No. I want some peace before a kid comes along." Jacob replied firmly. It was obviously an old argument.

Bella pouted, but said no more on the matter.

The two couples bid each other goodnight and slipped into their respective bedrooms.

Together, the Vampires slid their children into the double bed and tucked them in tightly.

"Love you Mummy, Daddy." Guy murmured. Kali was already asleep next to him.

Hermione smiled and gently stroked his honey brown hair off his forehead. "We love you too, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." She kissed his head.

After the soft breathing and steady heartbeats of the twins filled the room, Hermione turned to see that Edward was sat in the only seat. Edward grinned and patted his leg.

"Hmm, such a dilemma where to sit." Hermione said sarcastically.

She walked over and perched herself on her husband's lap, leaning into his strong chest.

Their eyes drifted to the children.

"I don't what I would have done if we lost them." Hermione whispered.

"Me either. But they're safe and we still have two more children to have." Edward grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione chuckled and kissed his neck. "Then we'll be content. Our perfect family."

"A family with the woman you love is always perfect." Edward told her. "And I love you with my very being."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled, kissing him on the lips softly.

"Forever?" Edward purred.

"From now till the end of time." Hermione added.

"Beyond even true death?" Edward smiled.

"Always." Hermione confirmed.

"So, two more children to go." Edward began to kiss his wife's neck, making her moan softly.

"Edward, quit it. We have plenty of time to work on that. Now is definitely not the time." Hermione scolded softly.

Edward stopped kissing her and looking into her topaz eyes, serious once more.

"You know, I thank God everyday that I met you. That you came to Forks." Edward whispered.

Hermione conjured a pillow and whacked him around the head. "Mushy old fool." She laughed affectionately.

"Your Mushy old fool." Edward grinned as he began to tickle his wife. "Forever yours."

* * *

Please Read and Review. It was a very mushy chapter, I know, but it has meaning for them two. Check out my one shot if you haven't already focussed on the Singer series


	16. Epilogue

Here it is, the not so grand finale of Singer 3! It took me ages to write this and I just want to say thanks to those who stuck with me through the story. **

* * *

Epilogue**

Two years had passed since the incident with Aro and the Volturi had not contacted them again.

Kali and Guy now resembled fifteen year olds were being homeschooled by Hermione in magical education and by Esme in a Muggle education. In six months their younger brother, Leonel Carlisle Cullen would join them.

Two months before, Hermione had given birth to their last child, a daughter. Rose Esme Cullen looked like a three year old and had a mix of her parents' hair colour. She had bronze curls, but her fringe was honey brown.

The Cullen family were out in Diagon Alley. They had split up, Alice and Rosalie going shopping, Emmett going to the Joke shop and the rest going to the book shop.

Edward, Hermione and the kids were in Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. Hermione just mopping the last bit of Ice Cream from her youngest daughter's face when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood."

Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson with her pure-blooded husband and pure-blooded son.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood. Scum like you are not even worthy to be here." Pansy sneered.

"Nice to see you too, Pansy." Hermione remarked sarcastically. "I see you're still as pug like as ever."

Pansy's face contorted in rage. "Bitch!"

Pansy lunged for Hermione, but she used her Vampire speed to dodge and capture by her throat. Pansy's breath hitched in fear as she noted how black Hermione's eyes were.

"What are you?" She gasped out, terrified.

"Don't you read the news? I'm not so destructible now." Hermione chuckled darkly. "And I believe that to be a Mudblood, I actually need blood."

"Vampire." Pansy choked.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I don't eat scum." Hermione hissed, throwing her to the side.

Pansy grasped her throat and backed up to her family. "We'll leave you and you're half breeds alone."

Hermione growled. "Don't call my babies half breeds, not if you know what's good for you."

Pansy whimpered in fear and apperated away with her family, not wanting to stick around with an angered Vampire.

"Mummy, who was that?" Rose asked innocently.

"No one, baby. Someone I went to Hogwarts with." Hermione assured her.

"You were so scary then, mum! It was awesome!" Leo grinned. "You were like 'I'm not so destructible now' and she was like 'ahhh!'"

"Mum, are you alright?" Guy asked, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder.

Hermione smiled fondly at her son. "I'm fine Guy."

"Good, cause you kinda scared me." Kali joked, tossing a curl over her shoulder with a grin.

Hermione laughed and leaned into her husband as he hugged her from behind.

"No one ever hurts my family and gets away with it. No one." Hermione declared.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did writing it. This is the end of the Singer series and there maybe a few one shots if requested, but there will be no more Singer stories. If anyone reading is Fans of the Lonely Swan, that is the next one on my list. Thanks again. Beanacre0 x


End file.
